Celles qui donnent le jour
by Zeugma412
Summary: Les Créatures auxquelles Severus Snape reconnaissait de la ruse étaient peu nombreuses, il n'aurait jamais cru placer un jour une louve anciennement humaine en haut de leur liste. OS - UA du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.


Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; l'UA du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle est à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Severus Snape, Lily Potter, Eileen Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

**.**

Ma chère Fantômette, cet OS est pour toi. _Joyeux Anniversaire !_

* * *

Celles qui donnent le jour

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Poudlard, les cachots..._

Severus Snape courait aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses robes de Sorcier. Était-il poursuivi ? Non. Avait-il une envie pressante ? Ce n'était pas les toilettes qui manquaient sur le parcours. Voulait-il se délecter d'une lecture clandestine des albums de Gaston Lagaffe qu'Alistair venait d'acheter ? Pas son genre. La lecture clandestine, s'entend, Gaston Lagaffe il aimait bien.

Alors pourquoi cette hâte ?

La réponse allait être donnée, car le Potionniste arrivait en vue de la porte de ses quartiers qui s'ouvrit automatiquement, laissant passer la silhouette noire qui gagna aussitôt son bureau où elle s'accorda une respiration. Brève. Le temps de jeter un regard soupçonneux au portrait de Lily où la jeune femme avait un sourire trop grand pour être honnête, le Sorcier fila dans son laboratoire et s'enferma à double tour. A triple tour, avec en sus quelques Sortilèges de verrouillage de son cru.

Ceci fait, il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Personne, pas même le Directeur ne pourrait briser ces barrières.

Il allait pouvoir brasser des potions en paix.

Ce qui ne lui arrivait quasiment plus.

Que ce soit de jour ou de nuit il était dérangé. Par Albus, bien sûr, qui venait jusqu'ici lui proposer des bonbons au citron, alors qu'il détestait ces sucreries, par Minerva, qui l'incendiait céans chaque fois qu'il avait ôté cinquante points aux Gryffondors, ce qui faisait qu'elle le dérangeait deux fois par vingt-quatre heures minimum, et par ses Serpentards, les autres élèves n'étant pas assez fous pour cela. Et encore... ce dernier point était en train de changer.

Pourquoi ?

Cela tenait en deux noms : Harry et Elspeth.

Dès qu'il les avait adoptés, ces deux garnements l'avaient transformé : en papa poule selon la Professeure de Métamorphose, en nounours en guimauve pour le fêlé du citron - il avait payé cette affirmation, d'ailleurs ! - et, dixit Alistair, en un croisement entre un artichaut et un panda tout tendre.

Il avait _aussi_ payé pour cela.

Depuis, lui qui était si fier de faire pleurer les premières années les voyaient esquisser à sa vue des sourires qui, s'ils étaient petits, n'en existaient pas moins. Son regard noir avait perdu son efficacité.

Et si ce n'était que cela ?

Dans ses cours, certains de ces cornichons poussaient même l'audace jusqu'à lui poser des questions sur les _potions_.

Mais où allait-on si les élèves demandaient aux Professeurs des précisions sur la leçon du jour ?

Ah bon, cela se fait ?!... Vous êtes sûr ?

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée dérangeante, Severus allait brasser un chaudron de Pimentine quand surgit du néant une bien connue forme à quatre pattes.

Massacre, évidemment, qui se jouait des lieux fermés, vu qu'il voyageait entre les dimensions.

Le Potionniste allait le rembarrer quand il capta le regard paniqué du Chien des Enfers. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne protesta pas quand la Créature posa ses crocs sur son poignet pour l'emmener... ailleurs.

**..**

**.**

Deux secondes après, il n'y eut plus dans le laboratoire qu'un chaudron dont l'eau frémissait doucement.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"Où sommes-nous ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Severus en voyant le couloir doté de plusieurs portes où ils avaient atterri, même s'il savait que Massacre ne répondrait pas.

\- Dans un lieu de passage, fit une voix derrière lui.

_**\- Charon ?!... **_Oh... Hum, heureux de vous revoir !"

Le Nocher des Enfers avait une drôle de dégaine. Qu'il porte une tenue de biker offerte par Alistair, avec sur le blouson de cuir marqué **H**ell's **A**ngels passait encore, ce qui clochait, c'était la tête qu'il faisait.

Il était aussi pâle qu'un mort.

Ce qui était presque normal pour lui. Presque.

"Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte ? s'enquit le Potionniste pour dissiper son malaise, en désignant celle devant laquelle il était.

\- L'Antichambre des Enfers.

\- Ah, la Salle de Potions lors d'un cours Gryffondor-Serpentard ?

\- Il y a pire. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour visiter. J'ai... _nous_ avons un problème. Cassandre. Elle va avoir ses petits et cela ne se passe pas bien.

**.**

La louve anciennement humaine était allongée à même le sol de l'antichambre, ce qui étonna Severus.

"Que fait-elle ici ? N'auriez-vous pas pu la transporter ailleurs ?

\- C'est ça, le problème ! Cela fait des semaines qu'elle vient régulièrement dans cet endroit commun à tous les Royaumes de l'Au-delà et à Celui des Vivants, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, et aujourd'hui elle s'est effondrée sur place. Son hurlement nous a alertés. Depuis, elle refuse qu'on la touche ou qu'on tente de la déplacer. Severus, tu as le Pouvoir de Diagnostic et tu es le seul mortel qu'elle acceptera à ses côtés. S'il te plaît, aide-la !"

Le Potionniste croisa le regard perdu de Massacre et acquiesça. S'agenouillant, il commença à ausculter la forme haletante. Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit hausser les sourcils.

"C'est grave ?

\- Hmm...

\- Tant que ça ?!

\- Non, c'est... elle va avoir trois petits. Ce sera assez rapide, mais douloureux.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Le travail commence. Mettez votre gant dans sa gueule, qu'elle puisse mordre dedans si elle a trop mal.

\- Ah, euh... okay !

_**AÏE !**_

\- Charon, soupira Severus, quand j'ai dit de lui donner votre gant à mordre, je pensais que vous l'enlèveriez de votre main avant."

_Oh misère !_

_**.**_

Severus assista la louve de son mieux, et, en une demi-heure, trois petits loupiots à la fourrure sombre, dûment léchés par leur mère, vinrent se coucher contre le flanc nourricier. Charon souriait à la petite famille tout en recomptant ses doigts, quand au père... le pauvre s'était évanoui dès la première naissance.

"Je crois que vous devriez emmener Massacre chez ses parents, pour qu'il se remette de ses émotions, suggéra le Potionniste, quand cela sera fait, vous reviendrez avec eux."

C'était une réflexion qui se tenait et le Nocher Infernal n'y réfléchit pas plus. Il chargea sur son épaule la forme inerte et s'éloigna. C'était sûr. Le fait d'être grands-parents allait mettre ses Chiens des Enfers aux anges.

Le regard de Severus revint à la jeune mère. Elle avait vite récupéré. Sa truffe ne cessait de parcourir les corps patauds qui se pressaient contre elle.

"Cassandre..."

Elle releva la tête, lui accordant son attention.

" ... pourquoi as-tu fait semblant d'aller mal ?"

Les yeux fauves s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

"Tu n'étais ni malade, ni épuisée. Tu aurais pu te lever et avoir tes petits sur une couche plus confortable. Pourquoi as-tu trompé ton monde ?"

Un halo sembla s'étendre sur la tête lupine. Cassandre le fixait... non, elle fixait un point juste derrière lui.

"Elle l'a fait pour moi, Severus."

**.**

_Cette voix..._

"Mère ?!"

Le Sorcier n'osait se retourner, de peur de la voir disparaître sous ses yeux comme Orphée ramenant Eurydice des Enfers. Il ferma les paupières. Le silence régnait à nouveau, ses sens l'avaient trompé, c'était sûr, il...

Un effleurement fit frissonner sa nuque. Un de _ses_ gestes envers l'enfant qu'il était, un des rares dont il chérissait le souvenir.

Cela, il n'avait pas pu le rêver.

Lentement, très lentement il se leva, toujours dos à elle. Et encore plus lentement il pivota.

Elle était là telle que sa mémoire l'évoquait, les prunelles brillantes, les traits apaisés, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

_Un sourire ? L'avait-il vu sourire quand il était enfant ?_

Il ne parvenait pas à se le rappeler.

Sa main, mue par sa propre volonté, vint auprès du visage aux yeux d'obsidienne pareils aux siens. Toucher la peau lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et il recula.

"Severus..." gémit-elle.

Elle avait cru qu'il la rejetait.

Le Sorcier s'empressa de la détromper en venant à elle et en la serrant dans ses bras. Il voulait lui dire... qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait... mais tout ce qui put quitter ses lèvres fut ce mot répété dans les boucles sombres : "_Maman, maman, maman !"_

**.**

Du coin de l'œil Cassandre observait la mère et le fils, unis dans l'étreinte. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Rechercher Eileen Snape, l'amener dans ce lieu commun à tous les Au-delà lui avait pris du temps mais cela en valait la peine : ils étaient visiblement si heureux.

_Bien, cela devrait mettre le Sorcier dans de bonnes dispositions..._

**.**

**.**

Un tiraillement au niveau de ses robes fit sortir Severus de sa bulle : Cassandre mordillait le tissu, voulant son attention.

"Oui ?"

Il n'avait pas plutôt dit cela qu'il eut les bras pleins de trois boules de poils qui se collèrent à lui. Le pire s'ensuivit : le jeune mâle se mit à téter le vêtement noir, vite imité par ses sœurs et c'est ainsi que les trouva Charon quand il revint, accompagné de Massacre et de Perce-Bedaine et Casse-Trogne, les parents de ce dernier.

Eileen avait disparu, mais Severus ne s'en alarmait pas. Ils se reverraient, elle le lui avait soufflé à l'oreille.

"D'ac-cord, fit le Nocher, elle voulait qu'ils te soient liés !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Les Chiens des Enfers nouent des liens avec la première personne autre que leur mère qui les touche. D'habitude, c'est moi, mais là..."

Le Potionniste s'en sentit flatté, quoique... un légère inquiétude commençait à poindre dans ses pensées.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, s'écria Charon, il faut donner un nom à ces futurs casse-pieds. Que diriez-vous de Fléau pour le mâle et de Catastrophe et Calamité pour ses sœurs ?"

_Merlin, quand on sait le Pouvoir des noms de baptême !_

La louve avait manœuvré pour qu'il veille désormais sur ses petits, sachant que ces trois-là ne seraient jamais des placides. Bien vu.

"Serpentarde !" lui lança-t-il, le regard noir.

Cassandre écarquilla innocemment les yeux. Si la louve avait pu poser un sourire sur ses babines il aurait fait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Ce fut une heure après que Severus regagna ses pénates, l'esprit et le corps las. Il éteignit le feu sous le chaudron de son laboratoire, revint dans son bureau et resta un long moment assis en silence face au portrait de Lily.

"Tu savais ? finit-il par demander.

\- Quoi donc, Sev ?

\- Ce que mijotait Cassandre.

\- Oui. Elle a réussi, je ne sais comment, à me rejoindre dans le tableau il y a une semaine et elle m'a dévoilé par télépathie ce qu'elle comptait faire. Je devais la prévenir dès que tu serais seul dans tes appartements, pour qu'elle déclenche l'opération qu'elle avait planifiée...

\- ... à savoir tromper tout le monde et me contraindre à venir l'assister, pour bousculer la tradition et me lier à ses loupiots.

\- _Severus, tu n'as rien compris ! _Ce n'était pas son but premier.

\- Explique-moi.

\- La perspective de devenir mère faisait déborder son cœur, et elle voulait partager cette joie avec d'autres mères, pas seulement la sienne, mais aussi celles des humains qu'elle fréquentait... comme Eileen.

Elle a été triste de voir à quel point tu lui manquais, et elle a tout fait pour favoriser une rencontre entre vous deux à la croisée des Au-delà, quitte à mentir.

\- Elle n'en a pas perdu le nord pour autant, dans l'intérêt de ses petits."

Lily sourit de voir à quel point cela restait dans la gorge du Sorcier.

"Tu sais, Sev, c'est la prérogative de celles qui donnent le jour."

Il hocha la tête et songea à toutes celles qu'il avait connu ou connaissait : Molly Weasley, la nourricière, Lily, qui s'était sacrifiée pour sauver son fils, sa propre mère qui, si elle n'avait pas réussi à le protéger totalement de son père avait fait son possible, et tant d'autres...

Ces femmes avaient donné et donnaient encore à leurs enfants le plus merveilleux et le plus étrange des trésors car il ne s'épuisait jamais,

l'Amour.

**.**

Hmm.._. _peut-être pouvait-il commencer - il avait bien dit _commencer_ \- à pardonner à la louve de Troie.

...


End file.
